


Guilt

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years after his greatest day ever, Ferris Bueller still harbors one regret about the lies he told to pull it off. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A True Lie

“Life moves pretty fast. If you don’t stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.” That was the last thing I said to myself that day before I got the phone call. That day, 25 years ago, was probably the best day ever... and then I got the phone call.

I had dozed off for a while before dinner, since I’d had such a busy day pretending to be sick. After maybe 20 minutes or so, my phone rang.  
“Hello…?” I answered, still pretending to be sick.  
“Ferris, it’s me. I know you’re not really sick,” a sad, sobbing voice came through from the other end.  
“Sloane! What’s wrong?”  
“The stupid excuse you had Cameron tell Rooney wasn’t so stupid after all. Apparently my grandma really did die.”

That was probably the biggest mistake I ever made. I still regret it to this day.


	2. The Week Before the Reunion

It’s almost time for my 25th anniversary high school reunion. It’s next week, actually. I’ll probably run into Cameron there. We haven’t seen each other in all this time, since graduation a couple months after that one day.  
I wonder if he kept in touch with Sloane. I sure haven’t. I remember she was a year behind us. She broke up with me over the grandma incident during my family’s graduation party. I’ll admit that it was kinda harsh, especially because I wasn’t expecting her grandma to die for real that day.  
I’m dreading this reunion.


End file.
